Dune Alby
Dune Ably is the Captain and main pilot of The LandStrider. After his brother, Tobias Alby, died in an accident he began repairing the scrapyard ship they bought together before Tobias was deployed during the Resource War. In the Isles, Dune is classified as a class 1 Cargo Transporter, due to his deal with The Cane Club. In exchange for parts, Dune agreed to carry shipments of sugar to and from different locations around the world. Background The parents of the Ably brothers is unknown in The Isles Series due to being left at a run down orphanage in the outskirts of The Isles. At the age of 7 Dune and his older brother were both released from the orphanage and lived off of military rations, housing and funds from Tobias's military status. When Dune was 12, Tobias had purchased a scrapyard ship named The LandStrider, that was dated to be from the very beginning of the Resource War. Tobias promised to teach Dune the works of airships, and how to fly once The LandStrider was up and running. Dune learned of the death of his brother when he was 14 years old. The LandStrider was taken back to a junkyard, Dune was removed from his military provided housing, and he had lost funding for everything. The military no longer provided Dune with basic needs, as Tobias was no longer with them. Dune learned how to survive on the streets before getting The LandStrider up and running. The ability to steal, hideaway, and gamble was vital in order to live safely. Personality Dune is charismatic, adventurous, courageous and self-sufficient when it comes down to his base characteristics. He is often found tucked away in his quarters within The LandStrider, or strapped into the pilot seat of his beloved ship. Dune can be humble and sympathetic when it comes to the lower wealth of The Isles as he grew up knowing the many struggles they go through. He can be an arrogant asshole when he wants to be, and his witty comments are far from sparse during his adventures. Throughout the series, Dune overcomes many of his self-reliant traits and learns to become the best captain he can be to his crew of misfits, thus making him well respected with the title. He is very well known to not follow many rules unless they're his own or benefit himself in the long run. Dune is known to be clever and efficient when it comes to executing planned adventures, his crew following behind him shortly after. Risk taking and running his mouth are his specialties. Out of the main protagonists, Dune is mostly seen as sarcastic and witty. There's no doubt he's earned the title as Captain of the crew of The LandStrider, as he puts the happiness and the safety of his crew before anything else. Dispite the brave character Dune puts up, he still struggles with the loss of his brother, quietly investigating the incident that took down Tobias's ship in the final battle of The Resource War. He takes his brothers word on most things he's been taught over the years as a child and has a deep distrust of the mayor due to the inside Intel he's learned from his brothers time in the military. Its been noted that Dune is very insecure when it comes to his height, as he is the shortest of the crew of The LandStrider. His temper can be on a short fuse on his off days, which seem to be often, as stated by Andy, his co-pilot. Dunes main insecurity is that he isn't a good enough leader for his growing crew. Regularly feeling as if his risk-taking, sarcastic personality and witty comments are nothing but dragging his crew into unnecessary situations. Due to the lack of affection and attention as a child, Dunes efforts to be as obnoxious as possible stem from his past. According the Andy, Dunes favorite food is Chocolate pudding. Which you can only get at The Cane Club Casino, located in the heart of The Isles. He has a stuffed toy stashed under his pillow in his quarters that was given to him by Tobias in his early years that the crew doesn't know about, other than Andy who has snooped through most of the crews quarters. Appearance Dune is a young adult male with dark unkempt hair that stops at the base of his neck. Often seen running his hand through his hair to get it out of his face, but unwilling to pull it back in someway to keep it there. His primary outfit includes faded military grade black pants, a tan leg harness that stops above the knee on his right leg, occasionally holding his primary weapons. He has dark, shin-high navy blue worn boots, fitted with several small brown leather pouches for convenience. Usually gloved for his safety while working on the ships engine, his right hand is covered with a fingerless glove where the knuckles are plated with steel. Along with the glove, Dune occasionally forgets he is wearing his safety goggles around his neck after finishing engine work. His pants are kept up with suspenders over a white tank top. Both the suspenders and tanktop are underneath a loose off white button up. During the beginning of the series he often wears his captain coat, a navy blue trench coat stopping above the knees and lined with a brown seem around the edges. When between locations, lounging around The LandStrider, Dune can be found wearing just his tanktop, pants and his suspenders hanging around his waist.